The present invention relates to an improved ski boot for Alpine skiing.
Boots for alpine skiing are known in the art. They generally have a rigid shell of plastic material, provided with lever fastening devices and internally housing an inshoe of soft material. The front jaw and the heel fixing unit of the sole and shell are constructed in accordance with international regulations to adapt to different manufacturers' bindings.
In a known type of standard sole using the “Dynafit” binding system, the heel fixing unit comprises a cavity, part of which is occupied by a metal insert engagable with the binding. The metal insert does not fill the cavity, leaving a discontinuity in the rim of the heel. As new regulations are currently being launched in which the circumferential rim of the heel fixing unit must be substantially smooth, the problem of using the old alpine ski boots in association with the new regulations, while still enabling them to be used under the old regulations, has arisen.